This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Fragile X (FraX) syndrome is caused by mutations of the FraX mental retardation-1 gene - a gene responsible for producing FraX mental retardation protein (FMRP). The neurocognitive phenotype associated with FraX in females includes increased risk for social anxiety, depression, and attention deficit. Specific Aims: To investigate the neurobiological systems underlying emotion attribution in females with FraX syndrome. Methods: While undergoing fMRI, ten high-functioning females with FraX syndrome and ten typically developing (TD) female subjects were presented with photographs of happy, sad, and neutral faces and instructed to determine the facial emotion.